


heavy on the heart, and you're heavy on my mind

by kanzakimai



Category: Spy (2015)
Genre: F/F, Near Future
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-29
Updated: 2016-04-29
Packaged: 2018-06-05 04:39:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6689455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kanzakimai/pseuds/kanzakimai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I had to fight some cops."<br/>"That's lovely. You didn't happen to kill any of them, did you?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	heavy on the heart, and you're heavy on my mind

Nobody knows why Susan keeps visiting the person she personally ended up sending to jail on her very first official mission. Nobody is stupid enough to actually ask.  
  
(Except Rick- no surprise there.)  
  
"I'm telling you," Susan says after flipping Rayna off once her laughter died down. "Undercover work sucks ass sometimes, like I just wanna kick ass, save the world, whatever, but instead I end up with this need to pull my CIA badge out of my ass to shove it at people- at the idiots who try to get between me and ass kicking."  
  
Rayna rolls her eyes, smile still in place. "You poor thing, you must be suffering so," she says, tone disgustingly sweet.  
  
Susan laughs. "Fuck you, princess, I'd like to see you deal with moronic cops who can't get it in their heads that they need to ignore the crazy cat lady tourist!"  
  
Rayna snorts.  
  
"I'm serious! I've had to deal with so many cops who won't let me do my job in peace. I've lost count of the cops I've had to knock out and leave on dinky alleys. It's a miracle no one has managed to actually arrest me."  
  
Rayna leans forward, brow raised and smirking just enough to be mocking. "How the fuck have you manage to keep this job, you clown?"  
  
Susan snorts and flips Rayna off with both hands. A very common occurrence between the two of them. "Fuck you! How many years you serving again?"  
  
Rayna's small smirk drops into a scowl.  
  
"Yeah, that's what I thought. Now quit pouting," Susan says with a smile as Rayna huffs.  
  
(Nobody wants to admit that it's _pretty obvious_ why Susan keeps visiting Rayna Boyanov, what with the way Susan smiles after every visit.)

(Well, nobody except for Nancy who not so subtly tries to remind Susan that star-crossed lovers only work in fiction, not in real life, where it's a little bit harder to have a relationship with someone _you put behind bars, Susan, get it together!!_ )

**Author's Note:**

> I watched a movie about two assholes falling in love and it was the most beautiful thing to come out of the year of our lord 2015.
> 
> (When is Spy 2 coming out already, cmon God, do this one thing for me!!)


End file.
